The performance of electric motors is temperature-dependent. For example, if a motor runs too hot, this may cause the windings of the stator in the motor to degrade quickly. In addition, the losses due to heat reduce the efficiency of the motor. Accurately measuring and monitoring the temperature of a motor is important because it may, among other things, help to avoid overheating of the motor. However, motor temperature measurement can be challenging. For example, conventional techniques for measuring the temperature of a motor can be inaccurate. Thus, there is a need for improved means to more accurately measure the temperature of a motor.